Helitours Maverick
|flags = |modelname = tourmav |handlingname = TOURMAV |textlabelname = TOURMAV |roadspawn = |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Company Helitours Maverick is a tour helicopter adapted from the Maverick in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design Grand Theft Auto IV The Helitours Maverick is owned and operated by Higgins Helitours, a company based in southern Algonquin, Liberty City, and is distinct only in that it is emblazoned with the company's logo and custom livery. With this vehicle, the player has the option of either taking a guided tour of Liberty City for a fee of $150, or simply stealing the helicopter for personal use. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' While the helicopter isn't accessible or obtainable in the game, it can be seen flying across Liberty City randomly. It assumes an almost identical design to its appearance in GTA IV. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV The Helitours Maverick is basically identical to the Maverick and its police equivalent, possessing average speed and handling. The vehicle seems to be slightly more responsive in pitch and yaw, as well as a slightly more soft skids. GTA IV Overview Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Up to three Helitours Maverick can be seen at the Higgins Helitours's main heliport at Fishmarket South. The player can ignore the tour instruction and steal it as normal. *Commonly seen flying around the city, especially in Algonquin. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Usually, it can be heard or seen flying around parts of Liberty City, however if the player shoots it down, they will receive a 4 star wanted level. This is because all helicopters that spawn flying around Liberty City spawn with an LCPD officer as the pilot. *If the player is taking a Helitour, they can press (Xbox 360)/ (PS3) /'F' (PC) at any time and jump out. *Players cannot use weapons while in the passenger seat of a Helitours Maverick, although one can select weapons from their inventories. *The police radio will call it "a white Maverick", although most of the helicopter is yellow and blue. This is because the model itself is white; the yellow and blue is a static texture. *Oddly, the Helitours Maverick pilot will not react if shot. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *There is a glitch involving the Helitours Maverick flying away with no pilot. To do this glitch, go to the Heliport and take a tour in the Chopper, then jump out as soon as the tour begins and get back in. If you do this the pilot will be pushed out the door and the Helitours Maverick will continue flying. *There's another glitch involved with the aforementioned one. After the pilot of the helicopter is forced out, get out again. The helicopter's rotors will stop spinning, but the helicopter will continue flying for a while before the game realises there is no pilot and it crashes nearby. Navigation }} es:Helitours Maverick fr:Helitours Maverick pl:Helitours Maverick sv:Helitours Maverick Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company